Emily
This page is an essential part of , and a person must follow the following policies/guidelines, or else, he/she will be blocked for the bad action that he/she did. Please note that even wiki staff must follow these rules. Censorship When it comes to censorship, the main answer is simple: is not censored. The reason why this can happen is due to the fact that this wiki might lose necessary content if censored - this means that some articles on it may contain content that readers may find offensive. This does not apply to content that violates the ToU. Term usage has no restrictions on the terms you can use in the wiki's articles; however, some terms must be used with caution, as the wiki may turn into a biased wiki if this section is not on this page. Peacock terms The terminology 'peacock terms' is used to describe terms that focus on a point of view that is not neutral; thus, articles suffering from the 'peacock terms problem' (the terminology used to describe the problem with peacock terms) will be tagged with an appropriate template. Weasel words Terms like 'some people say' are counted as weasel words (also known as unsupported attributions), and they must be used only in lead sections of articles or topic sentences of paragraphs. Any article suffering from the 'weasel words problem' (the terminology used to describe the problem with weasel words) will be edited to be more reliable. Synonyms for said The terms in this category that should be used without limits are 'stated', 'described', 'wrote', 'commented', and 'according to', meaning that other terms in this category need more extra care when using them. Similarly, extreme judiciousness is needed with terms that may introduce culpability. Euphemisms Euphemisms like passed away, make love, and collateral damage should not be used in the majority of articles on this wiki. Instead, neutral terms such as died, have sex, and civilian casualties should be used in the range of articles on this wiki mentioned above. This means that you should not assume of plain English as inappropriate. Accounts made purely for prohibited actions (either according to this wiki’s policies or FANDOM’s Terms of Use) Accounts made purely for prohibited actions (sockpuppet accounts, second accounts made purely for plagiarism, etc.) will be blocked indefinitely without warning. Stating that you use a second account purely for revenge can also result in giving you a Level 4im warning before a block. Personal attacks directed to editors It is against this wiki’s policies and guidelines to personally attack other editors (e.g. using words like the f-word in Message Wall thread replies). If found, then the user who started the personal attack will receive four warnings before a block. Copyright All editions of need to take copyright very seriously, and you will be warned four times before receiving a block if found violating copyrights. If your avatar is found to be a copyright violation (e.g. misuse of a copyrighted album cover), then this will be reported to FANDOM staff. Prohibited actions Softly prohibited actions The following actions must not be done or a user will receive four warnings before receiving a block: *Subtle vandalism *Disruptive editing *Page blanking *Misuse of warning/blocking templates *Assuming bad faith *Spamming *Personal attacks directed to editors *Adding Islamic honorifics without a reason *Creating malicious redirects *Adhering to a point of view that is not neutral *Article censorship *Violating copyrights Moderately prohibited actions The following actions must not be done or a user will receive one warning before a block: *Making test edits (except on userpage subpages) *Blatant vandalism *Extending plot summaries where inappropriate *Assuming ownership of articles *Image-related vandalism *Adding controversial information about living persons *Editing, correcting, or deleting others' comments/message wall threads/discussions posts *Malicious page moves *Defamation related to article subjects *Inserting undue weight content to articles *Stating that you made a second account purely for revenge Strictly prohibited actions The following actions must not be done or a user will receive a block without warning: *Introducing improper humor to articles *Adding colors that are non-compliant *Removing templates without discussion before doing so *Harassment *Removing deletion tags without discussion before doing so *Sockpuppetry (on this wiki, having a second account that is used only for plagiarizing information to another wiki can be sockpuppetry) *Asking for personal information Actions prohibited by U.S. law The following actions will be immediately reported to FANDOM staff if they happen: *Having an avatar that violates American copyright law *Using fair-use images on your user pages